Dexterous
by Crimson613
Summary: Yullen. To say that Kanda Yuu was dexterous was a very accurate rumor in any way, shape, and form. TeachxStudent.


**Title:** Dexterous

**Author: **Crimson613

**Warning: **OOC

**Summary: **Yullen. To say that Kanda Yuu was dexterous was a very accurate rumor in any way, shape, and form. TeachxStudent.

[I don't own DGray Man! It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.]

**A/N:** Hello! Just as a warning, this is the first time I'm writing about this pairing and I'm not really feeling like I got their personalities right. Beware the OOCness! Oh, and sorry for the shortness.

Other than that, hope you enjoy~! R&R

**Dexterous**

It was a well-known fact that Kanda Yuu was good at many things, including things that fell into the category of sports.

It was also a well-known fact that Kanda Yuu was good at many other activities that seemed to float around at random. Being the rather anti-social person that he was, the thought of rumors around his name wasn't uncommon, but the type of rumors that did float around were rather...strange. However, no matter the strangeness, these rumors were always proven to be true.

_Like the rumor of him being a good cook. _

"I can't believe this was made by Yuu-chan's hands," Lavi cried out in ecstasy as he took in the very sweet taste of the strawberry cake before him, "This is the food from the gods!"

"This is good!" Lenalee chimed in but her facial expression changed immediately, "I didn't think Kanda would cook sweet things, seeing as he hates them..."

"Yeah, well, for the Moyashi-chan, there's always an exception," Lavi answered with his mouth full, some bits and pieces of cake flying out of his mouth.

Lenalee made a semi-disgusted face, "And I thought Allen was the one with the appetite...where is he anyways? Lunch started twenty minutes ago..."

_Or the rumor surrounding his artistic skill._

"Who did you have sketching in your group?" Tikki asked the eccentric boy in their class.

"Kanda," Daisya announced with a smirk as he watched Tikki's group look at their lab report. For their biology class, the students had been given the choice of conducting an experiment for extra credit over the summer. The points they would gain for doing the work would then be used to balance out their final exam for that year. Those that chose not to participate wouldn't have anything to boost their grade. Groups had to have three people but as for assigning, the students could choose anyone they wanted.

Lavi couldn't help but let out a few giggles as he spied on the two groups. It was simply hilarious to watch the obvious way Kanda Yuu expressed his feelings for his Moyashi-chan. This little crush had started out almost a year ago and it seemed to have grown into something else along the way.

"Is that..." Lenalee couldn't even finish but she didn't need to.

Lavi smiled, "Yeah, a perfectly done sketch of a Moyashi."

_And who could forget the rumor about Kanda's magical touch._

"He dumped someone else again?!" Lenalee couldn't help but feel irritated as once again the female student body was talking about Kanda Yuu. It's not like she cared, but she was teaching right now, and knowing her students weren't paying attention to her got her annoyed rather quickly.

"Yeah, but I heard his ex-girlfriend wasn't even mad. She was all smiles and cheers," another of her students whispered.

"Really? Was it because..."

"Exactly. It seems he was really gentle and nice to her," now that piqued her interest slightly. Kanda had been nice? And gentle? To someone that wasn't Allen?

"Idiot, that girl is probably faking it," a rougher voice butted in, "He probably threatened her with his Mugen. That guy is an ice block. He would never be all nice and gentle to anyone!"

Lenalee couldn't help but hide a smirk behind once of her books. If only they knew…

x/x

"Stupid Moyashi," Kanda whispered into a pale ear, slightly tugging on the sensitive appendage, "Didn't I say that cooking would be left to_ me_?"

"K-kanda! When did you get here?" Allen asked, slightly surprised at being caught trying to cook something.

Kanda sighed and Allen shivered at the hot breath that teased his skin, "You do know when your own class ends, don't you?"

"Ah, yeah, I forgot you were in it," Allen lied. He never forgot in what classes Kanda was in, much less the ones where he saw the younger male - creative writing. The class was practically useless to the raven if you considered his hobbies and future career.

"Hm?" he couldn't help but freeze slightly as he noticed the path of his student's roaming hands, "Hey, stop that! Not now, I'm hungry!"

"And I'm famished."

_To say that Kanda Yuu was dexterous was a very accurate rumor in any way, shape, and form._

* * *

**Dexterous:** Skillful in the use of the hands. Having mental skill or adroitness; clever. Done with dexterity.

I'm just hoping I used this word right xP


End file.
